


Kidnight Miss

by CodenameJD



Series: Hisses for the Kolidays [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 'Tis The Season, F/M, Fluff, I might do more of these ongoing now, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but you know, only took a year, this is a series now!, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodenameJD/pseuds/CodenameJD
Summary: Adrien does NOT want to kiss Chloé at midnight at her New Year's party. Luckily, Alya, Nino, and Marinette are on hand to help his escape....but Marinette's never heard of a midnight kiss.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: Hisses for the Kolidays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574116
Comments: 9
Kudos: 201
Collections: Readed





	Kidnight Miss

“Guys, you’ve gotta hide me!” Adrien cried, as he crashed into Marinette, Alya, and Nino, pulling them into a huddle. “Chloé’s insisting I kiss her at midnight!”

His friends’ eyes all widened, and they nodded to each other.

“Marinette, get him up to the roof,” Alya said. She turned to her boyfriend. “Nino and I will run interference and meet you up there as soon as we can!”

Marinette nodded, taking Adrien’s hand in her own and racing off, even as, off in the distance, they heard a whine. “Adrikins! Where are you!?”

* * *

Marinette had been deeply apprehensive of attending Chloé’s New Year's Eve party at the hotel, and not even entirely due to Chloé herself. As part of her efforts to be nicer to those around her, Chloé had announced the party to her classmates, and left the invitation open - to be nice, and because Chloé could hardly brag about hosting the best New Year's party in Paris if she didn’t have any guests. But it wouldn’t be the first time Marinette had braved the hotel’s halls to socialise.

During the Christmas break, Marinette was able to keep up with the rest of her friends. While it was tight, they were able to find short windows of time here and there to meet up. There was only one person she had not managed to see, because, of course, Adrien’s schedule was so full at the best of times, never mind around Christmas. And it was him that Marinette was so particularly nervous about seeing there following the mistletoe incident that had occurred the last time she had seen him.

(They kissed.)

It took Alya and Nino some time, but eventually they persuaded Marinette to attend with the suggestion of a devious payback plot.

* * *

By the time Marinette pushed open the door onto the roof, she and Adrien were both out of breath, partly panting from running, mostly due to their exhilarated laughter. They took a minute to recover; they had to look away from each other, as each time their eyes met they burst out laughing yet again.

“I’m surprised Chloé didn’t decide to have the party up here,” Adrien sighed eventually, looking around.

“I imagine it was something like… ‘Are you kidding me?’” Marinette said, in her best imitation of Chloé. “‘I can’t show off my new dress if I have to wrap up warm outside! And fireworks? So tacky! So upper middle class! Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!’”

Adrien couldn’t help but let out a snort, but otherwise maintained his composure. He said, “Now, Marinette, come on, that’s not very nice…”

Their eyes met, and once again they collapsed into laughter. When Alya and Nino appeared a few minutes later, they found the pair literally writhing with laughter on the floor.

“Dudes, what’s so funny?” Nino asked, grinning.

“Oh, it’s, uh… it’s not that big a deal. Kinda silly really,” Marinette said, wiping away a tear.

“Yeah… frankly it’s… utterly ridiculous!” Adrien said, prompting yet more laughter from himself and Marinette. Alya and Nino chuckled, shaking their heads at their friends, moving to sit down to join them.

* * *

“So no chance of Chloé following us up here then?” Adrien eventually asked, when a lull came in the group’s conversation.

“Not a chance,” Alya said, with a smirk on the border between devious and malicious.

“We ran up to her all panicking going ‘Yo, Chloé, Adrien’s in the bathroom, he can’t stop throwing up!’” Nino explained.

“When we left she was stood outside the bathroom calling to you not to panic, and calling her dad to sue whichever company provided the shrimp,” Alya said, rolling her eyes.

Adrien sighed, but smiled as he shook his head.

Marinette shivered. “Maybe Chloé did have the right idea about having the party inside…” she said, wrapping her arms across her chest so she could clutch her bare arms. She had brought a coat with her to the party, but it was downstairs.

“Oh, here,” Adrien said, pulling off his jacket without hesitation and draping it across Marinette’s shoulders. He chalked up the blush across her cheeks to the cold.

Alya and Nino did not. They glanced at each other.

“Hey, I bet there’s gotta be some outdoor heaters up here, come on Nino, let’s go find the power,” Alya said, standing and extending her hand. Nino nodded, taking her hand in order to leave Marinette and Adrien alone.

“I hope they’re not too long,” Adrien said, looking after them. “It’s almost midnight. It’d be nice to ring in the New Year all together!”

Marinette nodded, but was hardly listening. She was chewing her lip, contemplating her move. She had to go for it.

“So, uh… you said Chloé was trying to get you to kiss her at midnight? What’s that all about?”

“Well, you know what Chloé’s like…” Adrien said, tilting his head back to look up at the sky.

“Sure…” Marinette said, trying to make herself giggle, but her nerves held it back. “But why specifically at midnight?”

Adrien looked at her and blinked. “Oh, well, you know… New Year's, right?”

Marinette managed to keep a straight face, tilting her head to one side in mock confusion.

“It’s… it’s a tradition to kiss at midnight on New Year's,” Adrien said. His mouth suddenly felt very dry.

“Oh, really?” Marinette said. She shuffled towards him. “I’ve never heard that before.”

Adrien swallowed. From the streets below, they heard the final ten second countdown chanted out by the city.

Marinette looked up at him, bluebell eyes wide and innocent.

“So… who do you want to kiss at midnight?”

“Marinette… I…”

Adrien leaned down, lips parted, heart pounding. He watched Marinette close her eyes, then did the same himself.

Their lips met, and Adrien lost himself in Marinette immediately. He felt frozen, even though he had never felt so comfortably warm in his life. Fortunately, he felt Marinette’s lips move as she pressed herself up to him, pulling gently at his upper lip. He responded in kind, pulling back on her bottom lip.

Marinette reached a hand up, placing it on Adrien’s cheek. The jacket slid off her shoulder and fell away, but the cold was the last thing on her mind in that moment. Adrien helped her by placing one hand on her now bare shoulder, wrapping his other arm around her. Marinette’s hand snaked up into his hair, pulling him down further towards her, deepening the kiss. Adrien groaned as he felt Marinette’s tongue tentatively prod at his lips, immediately parting them for her. He enjoyed her small squeak as his tongue met hers.

Having started kissing while sat down, they quickly became uncomfortable from their twisted positions, but neither pulled back. When that was eventually coupled with a desperate need to breathe, however, they had no choice but to break contact.

Marinette’s face was beetroot red, but she couldn’t hold back her grin. “H-happy New Year, Adrien.”

“Hup,” Adrien got out. He took a deep breath, and laughed. “Ha- Ha- ha- yeah…”

Marinette giggled.

“Wow, would you two just get a room already?”

“Nino!”

Reality came crashing back down onto the pair. They looked up at their friends grinning down at them, and quickly scrambled to their feet as well. 

“Hey, uh… how long were you guys stood there?” Marinette asked.

“We were gone for about thirty seconds,” Nino said, looking like Christmas had come again.

“Uh huh… so then, uh… how long ago did you leave…?” Adrien asked, scratching the back of his neck.

Alya and Nino could only laugh. “Let’s just say that it’s been long enough that people downstairs are going to get suspicious about where we are.”

Marinette and Adrien looked firmly in the opposite direction to each other as Alya and Nino laughed. They followed behind as they were led downstairs, but a few steps back the whole way.

Adrien brushed his hand against Marinette’s. She looked over at him. Seeing his smile, she curved her pinky around his.

“So, you’ve never heard about kissing at midnight, huh?” Adrien asked, quietly so that only Marinette would hear.

“Nope,” Marinette said, looking staunchly forward. “Never heard of a kidnight miss, nope.”

“So then… you wouldn’t know that whoever you kiss is supposed to be the person you want to spend the next year with?”

“What!?”

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready to see this appearing on a lot of fics going forward, but I'm just gonna pretend that the Battle of the Miraculous didn't happen... to be fair, this is set the same year as Kistletoe, so unless those episodes were actually late December it can't have anyway.
> 
> I've had this brewing since last year, when I mentioned I had the idea for it! I just ran out of time to actually write it then, so I've saved it for another dose of holiday fluff. And now I'm open to keeping this gag going for longer.
> 
> Happy holidays, everybody!


End file.
